Story of an EX-Fatty
by Wren817
Summary: Lucy, a girl who was once obese, leaves Magnolia to escape her tormentor, Natsu Dragneel. 8 years leater she's back! Hot, sexy, fit and... looking for revenge? How will this turn out? first fanfic so go easy!
1. Chapter 1

Story of an Ex-Fatty

Chapter 1: Prologue

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do. Her condition worsened dramatically and it all happened too fast. The medical team all did their best please take note of that but unfortunately, what's done is done" the doctor announced leaving the housecleaner dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, but do you mean Mrs. Heartfilia is, no longer with us". Her voice trembled; awaiting the painful reply to be announced.

The middle-aged man gave a curt nod before stating he will give the lady some time alone.

Ms. Spetto, the strong, cheery housekeeper wiped the tears streaming down her face. She knew this day would come but did not anticipate it would be this soon. The whole staff knew what she was feeling. The lonely feeling of losing someone could only be tolerated to an extent.

" , what will become of Lucy?" a fellow housekeeper asked. Her voice carried heartbroken aura while the message erupted a great thought. Lucy, how will she react to this?

"Lucy, you weigh 59 llbs. Go tell Ms. League your fitness results.", the gym teacher stated.

The 9 year-old obeyed the small order, and then cheerfully walked to her friends.

"Lu-chan, you're a healthy weight again. I'm always underweight and it scares my parents a bit, hehe" the tiny bluenette stated.

"Well thank you. You know Levy-chan, I've been hearing rumors that we might have a math test on average, mean, medium and maximum content." The blonde said so with such a serious face that it sort of made the atmosphere unusual.

Levy laughed carelessly, assuring her friend how they'll be fine, boosting the confidence and enjoyment.

This pleasure did not last, due to an announcement of Lucy Heartfilia being made.

"Lu-chan, why are you being called to the office." Her friend asked, only to receive a confused and cautious face in return.

Little did the blonde know, despair awaited her.

"Miss Lucy, I know this is hard but you cannot go in there please, understand."

After explaining the news, Ms. Spetto struggled to get the girl under control. It was too fast for the girl and difficult for her to accept. But when she asked to visit her mom in her bedroom and given a no, the girl snapped. A guard was asked to hold the girl down but, her cries and screams made it difficult."

"NO! NO! NO! Mama is still in there, she's SLEEPING!" the pain and confusion was felt and sensed throughout the whole house. It was then that the guard unintentionally released his hold of the girl leaving for the house-keeper to run after her. The wooden doors were pushed open only to leave the girl to stare at the emptiness of the room. Ms. Spetto caught up to Lucy, watching the stillness of her figure, the room had an empty feeling.

Without turning around Lucy said, "Mama's not here is she." Silence was the response given. With that, the silent tears could be heard throughtout the house and the intense sorrowful feelings were felt by everyone.

2 months later…

"Lucy, have you gained weight?" Levy asked. With this said everyone crowed around the blonde. Pointing out the physical differences saying how she was quieter; it grabbed the attention of Natsu Dragneel.

As he walked over he studied the girl intensely, much to her dismay.

"Ha! Look at the fatty, you'll never get a boyfriend and you experience a lot of problems, you freakin' hippo" the pink-haired walked away laughing what he said off.

_What does he know about me. Eating, it helps. It lets me not be sad, I guess. He doesn't know anything._

Weeks pass and insults were given to her constantly. Lucy always thought that no one knew how she felt_._ The painful words stayed in her mind as she attempted to "eat her feelings out". Everyone noticed the changes in her and those close friends of hers, even began to increase the distance growing between them. Lucy ate to calm herself when any of the harsh feelings begin to arise. She endured the pain until a year passed and she sat right to Natsu Dragneel. The one, who insulted, teased and hurt her the most.

"Hey, hippo, if your fat does that mean all your servents,and your_ mom_ are fat and idiotic like you?"

Lucy froze and felt rage building up in her. To insult her was painful, but endurable. But to insult the ones who would love her no matter her size, her mother who wasn't even there anymore for her to be comforted; that was something she couldn't except. All that rage she felt but kept hidden inside her exploded. And she released it with a roundhouse kick. No one saw it coming. Natsu was on the floor, unconscious. Everyone turned their attention to the blonde but as soon as they did, she ran out. Running away from him, the teachers, the students the friends who were strangers. She ran from them all, to the place where she would be welcomed.

A door slam caught the attention of Ms. Spetto. She held the broom stick as if someone was going to attack but seeing, the blonde made her relax.

With a sigh she raised her voice, "MISS LUCY, _WHAT_ exactly are yo-"only to be cut off.

"I'm fat, ugly, lonely and a failure. I'm weak and useless. Please! Lets go somewhere far from here! Please!" the girl cried. Her voice trembled and was barely understandable but the persuasion was felt. All the remorse was sensed by Lucy.

"okay" the housekeeper whispered, okay.

**It's my first story so be easy on the reviews. And for the record, Jude probably died, comment what you want me to do with him.**

**-WREN**


	2. Story of an EX-Fatty chapter 2

Story of an Ex-Fatty

Chapter 2:

"_Since you asked for my assistance I won't hold back now, understood Lucy. If you want to maintain a healthy body, you must maintain a healthy lifestyle." Capricorn, a strict yet friendly acquaintance of Lucy advised her supportive information._

_**Training paid off hasn't it? **_

_Stacks of schedules, dieting recipes, cardio plans, muscle strengthening diets and so forth were dropped in front of Lucy. Oh how the stressful it all seemed._

"_Lucy, this is what you need to do in order to become healthy once again. Follow these instructions and you'll be able to lose a bunch of weight. You will no longer be 142 llbs and- Lucy." Almost instantaneously the serious supportive feelings vanished and were replaced with and intimidating aura and rage._

"_What is __**that?**__" the trainer stated._

_The 10 year-old cowered in fear and held onto what raged the older sensei. Cautiously, she replied in one word. A word that was almost forbidden in the household, "Cake"._

"_Wanna start your cardio __**now**__" Capricorn asked while an aggressive dark aura emerged from him. "'Cause I'm all READY"! With that Lucy dropped the gourmet chunk of deliciousness and attempted to run away from her, now demonic-like instructer._

_**Even though it was hard I am now stronger.**_

"_Hi Lu-chan, how is training?" the young blunette asked. Even with the great amount of distance between the two friends, not contacting each other was a nightmare that they made sure would never become a reality._

"_Oh Levy-chan, every day is a challenge. Capricorn he works me until my muscles can't take it anymore. He is torturing me" Lucy complained. Little did she know, Capricorn waited by her bedroom door, hearing the harsh words coming from his pupil. _

"_But, I really am glad I met someone like him. Without him, my confidence would have faltered and I'd have no one to rely on. I'm grateful for him, really, I am."_

_The trainer smiled, taking in the words of gratitude before quietly leaving. Those words would stay with him forever._

"_Anyway, Levy-chan, how is everyone there?" the blonde asked._

"_oh, well I guess it's okay. Gajeel, a new student came though, he left after a week. It was kinda upsetting because I was willing to get to know him. Though, guess I was too late, huh. And, um well-." Lucy knew something bad was awaiting her. Building up her courage Lucy continued the conversation, asking what the suspense was about._

"_Natsu, he still insults you like how you cut when you don't and that your overweight and that you have an ugly personality. Though I sort of sugar-coated things. He really is worst" the blunette responded, her voice shaking. Feelings of retaliation began to invade Lucy's thoughts._

"_Im not even there and he still decides to talk about me… Levy I want to get even." When the petite girl asked by the meaning of even, Lucy responded by saying,_

"_I want to hurt his heart, break it. And to do that, I need to make him trust in me. After all, you can't betray someone if there was no trust in the first place."_

_Levy took in the words said by her friend. She decided to support her but warned Lucy, to be careful. Hearing words f encouragement and concern, Lucy began to tear up a bit._

"_Levy, thank you for not giving up on me."_

"_You know I wouldn't"_

_**Time to put this plan in action**_

_**. . . . .**_

**8 years later:**

"Bye landlord-sama." A beautiful blonde called out before running off.

"Oi, blondie, rent at the end of this month and the rest of your luggage will come later in the day" the old lady replied. Quite pointless considering the young tenant was far out of sight.

Amongst the immense crowd of students, Lucy stood out greatly. It was difficult to find name on the chart that told her, her given class with several people whispering behind her ack. She was unrecognizable as her body was something to be greatly complimented, as shown from the actions of the male students and the praising and jealousy received from the female students. Little did they know her true feelings and experiences. Little did they know the pain she felt.

"Ah 3-E, mmm… Okie dokie" Lucy announced. While nervous, she knew she would give school her all. Deciding to go ahead and find her classroom, she took a step back only to find her foot randomly failing resulting to her falling backwards and landing on an unfortunate victim.

"Excuse me, I'm so sor-"Lucy paused and quickl realized where her hand was. Her hand was on a dick. She was groping a dick, for the first time in her life. Embarrassment was clearly shown in her face as she was a deep red color. Drawing her hand back, lUcy looked up ready to apologize only to find that the "poor" victim was _HIM_. Monotonously, Lucy muttered a quick sorry before getting up and leaving. _The plan starts now._

. . . .

When Natsu walked into the school building, Hell was what he thought.

"I just entered the Devil's lair… Great" he muttered. School was not his thing but he had to go in order to have his dad's approval in inheriting the family auto repair shop. Though, Natsu was grateful that he was allowed to meet many people. Lazily walking to the hart where he would discover the class he was in, Natsu discovered a newbie with a mop of blonde hair.

_I'll have a little fun, I guess._

However, before he could make his move, he was suddenly on the ground with a beauty on his chest and a hand on his nether regions.

_Oh, she sooo wants me._ But once again time sped up a little too fast and the young girl was out of sight.

. . . . .

And so the day starts off with an encounter with a pink-haired monster and I, Lucy Heartfilia will become a Monster slayer. Hoping to make sure she got to her class fast, Lucy sped up her pace. Unfortunately, she didn't know that more tragedy awaited her.

**It's kinda late. A lot has happened in my personal life that delayed the new chapter. Please comment what you want to happen next and any advice that I should take in, thanks for reading.**

**WREN**


	3. Chapter 3

Story of an Ex-Fatty

Chapter 3:

Previously:

_And so the day starts off with an encounter with a pink-haired monster and I, Lucy Heartfilia will become a Monster slayer. Hoping to make sure she got to her class fast, Lucy sped up her pace. Unfortunately, she didn't know that more tragedy awaited her._

_. . . . ._

**SLAM!**

Without realizing it, the 17-year old senior slammed the door open a little too loudly, gaining the attention of many in the small classroom. After what happened earlier, Lucy didn't pay attention to much of her surroundings. Afterall, she groped the guy she clearly despised. Feelings of embarrassment, remorse and pure disgust flooded her thoughts and clearly showed in her red, displeased face. Though these feelings disappeared almost instantaneously, almost like a bubble popping, when a familiar voice and face interrupted her thoughts.

"Lucy?"

Lifting her head up, Lucy smiled at the close childhood friend. Even though they still texted and contacted each other, it's been a while since they have met up in person, nearly two years. Deciding that it wasn't as bad of a day, Lucy happily replied.

"Levy-chan, how are you?"

And like that, the two friends caught up with each other; discussing the adventures, memories and people they've met throughout the years. Obliviously, they didn't realize that the WHOLE class was watching them. After all, the new transfer beauty and the school's valedictorian talking like sisters first thing in the morning. _That_ was a rare sight. Agreeing that it was time, Levy's friends decided to get up and walk over. Lucy took note of this and began to feel intimidated. However, Levy assured Lucy that it was alright for the three girls were her friends.

''Sup Levy, who's the beauty?"

Supporting the laid-back brunette, the two others also asked who Lucy was.

"Mmhmm. Levy-san, introduce us to your friend"

"Yes Levy, it is a respectful thing to introduce us"

Replying with words of agreement, Levy nodded to Luc, motioning her to do so.

"Uh… err, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, birthday in December. I lived in Magnolia 8 years ago but moved to Haregon… uh that's it"

Noticing how vague her introduction was, the brunette, Cana swung her arm around Lucy's shoulders before replying.

"Ehhhh! You live_**d**_ here, why'd you wanna leave this beautiful town? I mean, with the amount of bitches and faggots, Magnolia is guaranteed to make people wanna stay!" Cana stated with a cheeky smile.

Lucy acknowledged her sarcasm, but couldn't help but frown. The lonely feelings still resurfaced her memories and thoughts.

_It still hurts._

Noticing this, Levy decided to reply for her.

"S-she had to take care of a few things."

Levy's friends decided to drop the topic and moved on to introducing theirselves.

"I am Erza Scarlet, I'm student council president so if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me." The red-head spoke. Lucy quickly observed her and realized how pretty she was along with her friends. The fact that the brunette, silver-head and Erza were all beautiful and kind, made Lucy feel like they were all blessed.

"_I, _Am the sexiest being on the planet!" giving the girl a wink she continued, "Just kidding, the names Cana, nice to meet ya."

Smiling at Erza and Cana, Lucy gave them a curt nod before turning her head to the silver-head.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss. It's a pleasure to meet you. We have more friends you should meet but they usually come in late or just on time."

And with that, Lucy easily made friends. Though their conversation time didn't last long for the teacher who as Levy said was Mrs. Bisca Conell and five other students walked through the door. Lucy turned her head to observe the other students. A guy with raven-colored hair had his arm around a girl who was also a bluenette turned his head to look at lucy before quickly turning his attention elsewhere. There was another bluenette with a tattoo on his face who was quietly talking with a buff friend with piercings everywhere. _The guy with piercings is that Gajeel guy Levy-chan told me about_. Lastly was a student. A student who was Lucy's reason for coming back. A student who had pink-hair and looked as if he had een groped by a blonde seeking for revenge. And like that, an idea for Lucy's revenge plan randomly came to mind.

Levy took notice of Lucy going into thinking-mode and walked her over to a seat and assured her friends not to disturb her.

After Levy did this, Lucy didn't think of anything but the plan. She ignored the various stares from the guys in her class and the teacher's introductions to 12th grade. She didn't even realize that Natsu Dragneel was sitting right behind her. All that was in her mind was that in order to hurt Natsu, she needed to break his heart by dating him and dumping him in a hurtful way. Satisfied, Lucy decided to tell Levy later.

. . . . .

**Lunch Time**

Picking up her tray of food, Levy walked over to her group's table and sat next to her boyfriend, Gajeel. While smiling at him, he turned away quickly with a faint pink color on his cheeks. Taking her hand in his, Gajeel gave a tight squeeze before letting go and talking to Jellal. Levy looked at at the people whe were sitting. The usual ice and water couple were there. They were known for that for Gray's coldness and insensitive behavior and time and Juvia being swimming captain and how over emotional she was to the point where she would cry over small things. Erza casually talked to her boyfriend, Jellal and Gajeel. Meanwhile, Natsu was trying to take Mirajane's food. Seeing a head with shiny blonde hair, Levy immediately called out to her friend.

Lucy accepted Levy's greeting and sat down next to her. As she was introduced to and greeted the other members, she practically denied the existence of Natsu. She eagerly greeted Jellal and Gajeel, showed respect for Gray and became close to Juvia… after swearing she wouldn't date or flirt with Gray. But Natsu was given a simple "hello" and then was ignored. The girls took note of this but decided to let Lucy explain another time.

"Levy-chan, can we meet up later, I have something important to tell you" Lucy whispered. With this Levy knew something was up and replied with agreement.

Little did they know, Natsu was staring at them.

_Lucy Heartfilia, why does she seem so familiar?_

Despite his ignorance and obliviousness, Natsu somehow _knew_ Lucy. And he was annoyed that she wasn't giving him the attention he wanted. Growing impatient he glared at her. He _wanted _to get to know her. And Levy was his ticket.

. . . . .

3:07

Levy tightened her grip on the books she held in her arms. School ended 22 minutes ago and she had to get home quickly. She wanted Gajeel right now. She wanted someone to take her mind off things. After all Lucy's plan worried her.

Levy quickened her pace and began to chant math formulas in her head only to be yanked by the arm and dragged to an isolated area of the school.

Panicking, Levy opened her mouth to scream only to have an apple stuffed in it. Whoever the hell this was knew her and her obsession with apples. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but soon her kidnapper revealed himself.

"Levy sorry 'bout this but I need to ask you something." The familiar voice that belonged to a certain pink-haired idiot made her relax a bit. Natsu was someone who she didn't talk to often but they still respected each other, even if her best friend despised him.

"Natsu, that wasn't funny" Levy replied while wiping tears from her eyes.

"Sorry, anyway since you're close to Lucy, can you tell me why she is avoiding me. All I wanna do is be close to her, ya know?" Natsu said. Levy opened her mouth to reply but then remembered Lucy's plan.

_Earlier:_

"_Levy-chan, in order to hurt him, all I need to do is make him like me, go out with him and dump him HARD! So if you ever gt the opportunity to, will ya help me out?" Lucy asked. With pleading eyes she begged Levy._

"_Lu-chan, don't you think that's kinda… low?"_

"_Huh?... well I have a good reason and besides he deserves it."_

"_Well, I'm not going to help you completely but I'll do what I can. I just don't want you to get hurt"_

Hesitating, Levy decided to help Lucy a bit. She wasn't supportive of this plan but if it was for Lucy, she'll help a bit. Though, a sick feeling went to her chest. Natsu was her friend. Thinking over what to say Levy replied.

"Natsu, she was avoiding you because she feels flustered around you… Why don't you try hanging out with her" Levy stated monotonously.

"Really! Thanks Levy, I'm gonna go home now. Thanks for the advice" Natsu said gleefully. A good amount of confidence filled him as he rushed home to think things over.

But it was the opposite for Levy. She was about to see two of her close friends get hurt before her very eyes. What was she going to do? And like that tears of frustration began to fall as she ran all the way to the person who would embrace her.

She really needed Gajeel.

**PLEASEREAD:**

**Hey, like last time I'm still going through a lot right now but um, I updated right? Anyway I kinda don't know where this story is going so can you guys comment some advice or what you want to happen, that would mean a lot. So that's all, thanks for reading!**

**WREN**


	4. Chapter 4

Story of an Ex-Fatty

Chapter 4:

Previously:

_But it was the opposite for Levy. She was about to see two of her close friends get hurt before her very eyes. What was she going to do? And like that tears of frustration began to fall as she ran all the way to the person who would embrace her._

_She really needed Gajeel._

. . . . .

Slamming the door shut, Lucy took off her shoes, and did what **EVERY **teenager did after school.

Walk to the fridge.

After the Heartfilia estate retired due to the death of her parents, Lucy lived on her own on the condition that a weekly caretaker stayed 2 hours once a week; courtesy of Capricorn. This also meant that he wouldn't be there. Of course it was lonely but that wasn't the main problem. The problem was that Lucy Heartfilia had her hand stretched out in the fridge, enclosing the distance between that hand and a delicious slice of "WELCOME TO MAGNOLIA" cake from Erza. And with that Lucy was inbetween a full on battle between two creatures on her shoulders whisp- no, screaming in her ear.

"LUCY FUCKING HEARTFILIA, IF YOU EAT THE GODDAMN SLICE, ALL THAT PATHETIC HARD WORK WILL GO UP YOUR ASS!" while the Capricorn demo-angel yelled this the other shoulder mate did otherwise.

"Lucy, ONE SMA**AAAAA**LL BITE CANT HURT YOU, YOUR STARVING SO EAT IT BEFORE I SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT". The evil Lucy on the left shoulder basically screeched this making Lucy cringe.

The constant yelling of the imaginary creatures from her delusion began to piss Lucy off. Therefore, leading to her sudden outbreak.

"ENOUGH! IVE HAD IT! IM NOT GONNA EAT THE FRIGGIN' CAKE ANYMORE. IM GONNA SHOVE THAT PLAIN PATHETIC LOOKIN' APPLE DOWN MY-"

Little did Lucy realize that the neighbors outside covered their and their children's ears to block the ran they heard from what they believed was a, crazy blonde teenager.

. . . . .

**2 weeks later:**

With the help from the girls, Lucy's wardrobe was renewed. They didn't ask why the sudden request, thinking it was a normal thing. Only Levy and Lucy knew the reason for this action. However, it was a bit troublesome due to the majority of her clothes being cut shorter; as Lucy's outfit demonstrated.

Once Lucy stepped in the classroom, she received attention from everyone. Her clothes were fashionable and they were made for her. Also, they had the ability to help Lucy "unintentionally" seduce the boys in the classroom. Uncomfortable with the staring, Lucy took a seat as the teacher came in. Focusing on her sensei, Lucy zoned out only to have a familiar had tap her shoulder.

"Lucy, do ya have a pen?" the cheeriness of Natsu's voice made her feel uncomfortable because she began to get used to it.

_What it wrong with me._

Sighing, Lucy purposely took out a bright hot pink fluffy pen out of her case and chucked it behind her to the desk where the pink-haired was seated.

Despite her eternal hatred for the guy, her plan would go nowhere if she didn't actually bond with Natsu.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Oi, Bunny girl"_

_The voice was deep, masculine and husky, and it belonged to the one and only Gajeel Redfox. Lucy whipped her head around and anticipated a few words. She knew, like Jellal, he wasn't a man of words and the fact that they haven't exactly had a nice heart-to-heart conversation yet._

_A simple,"mmmm" was her response._

"_I heard from Shrimp about t your plan."_

_Not knowing what to do, Lucy froze; how the HELL was she supposed to respond._

"_Now, I don't know exactly what youre doing or why but, I ain't stopping you"_

_Lifting her head up, Lucy waited for him to continue._

"_You probably have decent reason though, if you hurt the guy to a certain extent, I will hurt you" leaning in he continued, "More than you can ever imagine"_

_Lucy felt intimidated to the point where she needed to lean on the wall. She watched as Gajeel walked away. As he did this he also yelled," your not going anywhere the way you are now. Bond with the guy."_

_**Present:**_

Snapping out of it, Lucy back at Natsu and saw him smiling with glee.

"You're nice to me now" he exclaimed.

And with that, Lucy turned a bright red, took the pen and threw it again, HARDER. Annoyance flooded her thoughts leading to Lucy not paying attention to the lesson. Oh how she would regret it.

. . . . .

Standing on his toes, his eyes searched the many heads in the hallway, for a feist blonde that went by the name, Lucy. Lucy seemed interesting. He wasn't going to deny the fact that she was truly beautiful. She was also in to top ten for academics even though it's been 3 weeks and she was someone he desperately wanted to be friends with. Sighing in defeat, Natsu decided to give up and tell her the news in the next class they had. Turning around , Natsu crashed into a girl knocking her to the ground. Bending down to help her and clean up his mess, Natsu realized who it was.

"Geez, Natsu just cause your my senior that doesn't mean you can go around knocking your juniors down. Anyway its fine, and I've gotta go, see ya around" the white haired junior said before scurrying off.

_It was weird._

"Sorry 'bout that Lisanna"

_Memories of the two breaking up rose up but the feelings of remorse didn't arise._

As she walked quickly, Lisanna turned around and smiled. Natsu realized he was okay. He was okay with her dating Bickslow. He was okay with their breakup. He was okay now.

And now, he needed to find Lucy.

. . . . .

Lucy was going to burst. It was hard to calm down with the news Natsu just told her.

"Don't worry Luce, we'll do the tutoring thing at my house and I pinky promise to be good student."

Sighing she replied, "Luce?"

"Yeah it's a nickname"

Rolling her eyes, she continued to walk with himto the cafeteria until she spotted the group hanging- no hiding in front of the entrance. Natsu also realized this.

"HEY GUYS! Watcha doin-"

Immediately Jellal grabbed Natsu as Gray covered his mouth while Erza and Mira did the same.

As this happened, the two realized the reason for this.

There at the usual table, Gajeel and Levy were in the middle of a hot makeout session; with Gajeel dominating. Looking at each other, Natsu and Lucy raised their eyes brows in a surprising look of agreement and approval.

As if on cue, Mira clicked her tongue, and everyone, with a delayed Natsu and Lucy, ran in and clapped. Levy and Gajeel scolded everyone and hid their bright pink faces.

"Oh it would be great if Laxus was here!" Mira stated.

Confused, Lucy replied, "Who's Laxus"

And like that Lucy heard all about Mira's sweet love-life with a college freshman attending Fiore University. Smiling at her happiness, Lucy began to think Mir was so blessed until she made a statement that bursted her bubble of happiness.

"So Lucy, you and Natsu are the only ones who are single, you know what that means?" Mira nudged Lucy's arm as she said this."

Everyone turned at them and babbled about the topic. While Lucy told everyone to shut up, Natsu did otherwise. He didn't hate Lucy but he didn't Love her. Deciding to block everyone out, instead Natsu thought about how to get his parents from teasing him and Lucy about being his tutor.

. . . . .

**PLEASEREAD:Hi everyone, is the pace for this story too fast or slow? PLEASE comment suggestions and your thoughts about this story. SORRY for the slow updates.**

**WREN**


	5. Chapter 5

Story of an Ex-Fatty

Chapter 5:

Previously:

"_So Lucy, you and Natsu are the only ones who are single, you know what that means?" Mira nudged Lucy's arm as she said this."_

_Everyone turned at them and babbled about the topic. While Lucy told everyone to shut up, Natsu did otherwise. He didn't hate Lucy but he didn't Love her. Deciding to block everyone out, instead Natsu thought about how to get his parents from teasing him and Lucy about being his tutor._

. . . . .

As they continued walking, Lucy began to feel uneasy with each step taken place. Tutoring wasn't that big of a deal however, there was one small problem. This was being taken place in Natsu's house.

"_I'm about to enter his lair… save me."_

Her thoughts were pushed aside as she was interrupted or rather, called out to.

"Hey Lucy, since you don't seem like talkin' right now, you wanna listen to music?" Natsu's arm was outstretched offering the small red earbud towards her.

Not wanting to hurt her pride, Lucy slightly hesitated but accepted it. She wouldn't admit it but, this was exactly what she needed. Popping it in her ear, Lucy looked up at Natsu. It wasn't right to complain about the lack of personal space her, so Lucy ignored it.

"_Heh, he has good taste." _

_**Don't call me by my first name**_

_**That's the worst name…**_

"So Lucy, do you like this music?" Natsu looked at her with a look of genuine curiosity.

"All music really; except country." Lucy stared right back at him studying his features. She hated to admit it but, he was attractive. He had sharp facial structures and his eyes were black with small green tints in them. Natsu really was glowing.

"Country, huh. For me it doesn't really matter as long as the song has a good beat and or even a good story. Sort of like the band _**1975**_. Their music has both and-"

"You listen to them! They're great, right!" Lucy practically gleamed and moved closer towards Natsu as if interrogating him.

"Hell ya I do! They have a lot of meaning behind their music." Natsu emphasized on his feelings.

Unfortunately, Lucy realized that this whole plan didn't involve being his friend. Realizing this, the mood instantly toned down a bit as she stepped back. Noticing this, Natsu decided to push that aside and guided her to his street.

Grabbing her wrist, Natsu introduced her to a very home-like house and helped her get through the herbal garden in front of the door. Lucy however, blushed at the sudden contact but didn't say anything. Her personal space bubble has been popped. Practically knocking down the door, Natsu guided Lucy in and called out to his parents.

"I'M HOME!"

As if on cue, a beautiful bluenette lady walked in wearing a doctor coat.

"Geez Natsu, hun, there's no reason to screa-"ending her sentence, the lady eyed her son's hand around the beautiful girl's wrist "IGNEEL, NATSU BROUGHT A GIRL!"

Instantly, the two teens heard the sound of pans clattering and dropping as well as a few curses due to pain. Suddenly, a man with light red hair appeared. Almost like an older Natsu in Lucy's opinion except for Natsu's hair, muscles and eyes. Natsu was more built and lean and his eyes were like his mom. Something unexpected. Realizing that the current action wasn't appropriate, Lucy quickly snatched her wrist away from Natsu and sidestepped once.

"Excuse the intrusion. And um, there's a misunderstanding. I'm associated with Natsu due to the fact that I will be tutoring him." Lucy blushed and bowed at the two adults.

Natsu's dad turned to him and stated, "So you like intelligent girls; like father like son"

"WHAT THE HELL DAD, didn't you just hear her!"

Suddenly, Natsu's mom swung her arm around Lucy's shoulder making her jump and the headphone in her ear fall.

"RELAX Natsu. He was just joking anyway, Lucy would you like anything?"

As she shook her head no, Natsu immediately took her wrist once again and stated:

"Okay, we are going to study now so bye!" then quickly ran up the stairs.

. . . . .

"They seem great" trying to reassure Natsu that it's okay, Lucy continued grading the pre-text she made.

"Yeah, it's just that they'll pester me with questions; unlike Wendy" taking a crumpled piece of paper, Natsu picked it up and easily swung it in the trash bin.

Raising her eyebrow, she handed him back his test.

"Oh she's my younger sister. She's a freshman." Natsu took the test and basically froze. How did he manage to get 15%? Without looking up, Lucy "read his mind" and answered his questions.

"With the amount of questions I gave you and the amount of work you have shown, it being calculated would be low. That is the grade you deserve."

"… So scientifical. Like a robot"

That day Natsu received a very mean kick in the face.

. . . . .

**Pleaseread: please read till the end**

**So, this a very short chapter and I have a reason for this. And you gamers understand this. I was playing League and I didn't plan anything out, hehe sorry. Anyway, it was very brief ut earlier I mentioned natsu and lucy listening to music so the first son is First Name by Jonah Swilley and I Don't own that. And I also mentioned the band 1975 which I don't own either. ALSO I don't own Fairytail. **

**Anyway the next chapter im thinking of making a big event or something big happen so let me know what you want to happen and your suggestions. Also constructive criticism is needed here. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading.**

**WREN**


	6. Chapter 6

Story of an Ex-Fatty

Chapter 6:

Previously:

"_With the amount of questions I gave you and the amount of work you have shown, it being calculated would be low. That is the grade you deserve."_

"… _So scientifical. Like a robot"_

_That day Natsu received a very mean kick in the face._

. . . . .

Very quickly the months began to pass. Within a matter of time, September became October and October became November. During this period, Lucy eventually began to become closer to Natsu more than she expected. She continued tutoring him and was even a little patient sometimes, which was shocking, considering her temper could sometimes level with Erza's. The two even did small favors such as offering a dollar when needed or even copying homework. There were still a few insults thrown here and there from Lucy but needless to say, they ended up becoming an unusual pair of friends.

Natsu was very grateful for this big change. To Natsu, Lucy was someone who he felt was important. In class, he would admire her as she worked diligently. He acknowledged her kindness to strangers and the people around and how she saw people for who they truly were.

These thoughts continued to increase to a point where there was a small, VERY, small warm fuzz in his body when Natsu talked, thought or watched Lucy. Taking notice of this Gray walked right up to Natsu in the middle of his very barbaric way of eating and confronted him about it.

"I've been wondering for a while Flame-brain but, what's the deal with you and Lucy?"

The sudden question made Natsu cough violently on the big foot-long he was shoving down his mouth. Jellal, who was next to him, offered him a water bottle while Gajeel was bent over laughing.

"Yeah, Pinky, what's the deal with you and Bunny-girl." While asking this, Gajeel nodded his head in the direction where the girls were.

"Bunny-girl?" Jellal asked. The others looked at Gajeel with a questioning face. Gajeel blushed at the memories and new if Levy and Lucy found out he spilled the beans, he was going to die.

"Um, is it necessary?"

Jellal raised an eyebrow and quietly said yes with a serious tone.

"You better not tell anyone shit" after mumbling this he continued. "So back when Shrimp and I started going out which was last year when were juniors, I was at her house watching old videos. Then I chose a video and Lucy was in it but uh, she um," looking away he quietly said it, "Wus dancfig en er unny derwer."

"What the fuck was that. Speak louder" Gray said while throwing a crumbled up napkin at him.

"Goddammit, she was dancing in her bunny patterned underwear with Shrimp"

Silence fell among the boys but was suddenly filled with crazy hyena-like laughter. Jellal then turned to Natsu.

"So you like blondes named Lucy that dance in their bunny-patterned underwear." He was desperately trying to hold back his laughter while talking.

"What the hell. It's not like that!" Natsu stopped laughing and turned to cover his face. The same fuzzy feeling came up and caused his cheeks to warm up.

_What the hell was this?_

"Man your so dense." The boys said this in union while practically shooting daggers at Natsu for his stupidity.

. . . . .

When the small piece of paper was thrown on her desk that messed up her writing, Lucy was about to stand up and yell at the Pink-haired idiot, but she realized she was in class. Sighing, Lucy quietly un-crumpled the post-it and closely read the sloppy writing only to find it was a really bad picture of what appeared to be a bunny. Quickly drawing a question mark, Lucy threw it behind her making sure it landed on his desk and went back to taking notes.

The post-it was then thrown back and unfortunately, there was 6 letter word that caused Lucy's blood boil.

_Gajeel_.

Yanking her bag from her chair, Lucy violently opened it and took out her weapon of choice. Rubber bands.

Quickly, Lucy placed them between her fingers and aimed precisely and the Metal face and shot. The moment it made contact with his skin, Gajeel made a silent reaction and immediately brought his hand to his face. Looking around, he then realized he was being GLARED at by Lucy and behind her was Natsu holding in his laughter behind a textbook. Sinking in his chair Gajeel attempted to ignore the evil aura directed towards himself.

Sighing Lucy, wrote "shut up" then tossed the paper backwards.

Offering to cheer her up, Natsu wrote if she wanted to go to Wendy's to feel better. Only to be rejected. Lucy wrote that she didn't want to gain weight and that it was a very unhealthy place, much to Natsu's dismay. Asking again with a please and mention of salads, Natsu passed the paper back. Lucy was hesitant but decided why not. She turned around and faced Natsu.

"Okay" she whispered then turned back.

Natsu smiled with joy and made a fist of success. Though he noticed a certain 3 faces were looking at him. Gray, Jellal and Gajeel were all turned towards him and giving a look of suspicion. Gray then mouthed words at him.

The words made out, "Sure you it's not like that."

Blushing, Natsu took his head and buried them in his arms. He really didn't understand what was going on.

. . . . .

Mira was quite surprised when Natsu walked up to her in the hallway. Well the way he was when he did surprised her. Instead of his pure, blissful smile, there he was looking all downhearted.

"What's wrong, kid?" Mira walked towards him to look if there were any injuries.

"I think I'm sick"

With that Mira instantly put her hand towards his forehead and realized there was no abnormal temperature.

"You're not sick Natsu-kun. Tell what's wrong." The next period had long been started but she didn't care. Sitting down, Mira patted the open space next to her. Natsu sighed and took upon her offer.

"Well, I think Lucy made me sick or something." Raising her eyebrow, Mira listened while he continued. "You see, lately because of her, my stomach feels different. Like warm or sometimes like I'm going down a rollercoaster. You know about my motion sickness! What the hell is this?" Natsu practically screamed. He was really confused.

Mira however, smiled. His oblivion was entertaining and she felt that her time has come to be _love doctor._ Standing up, Mira turned and began to walk while leaving Natsu on the floor.

"To put it simply, that's what it's like to be in love, Natsu."

She couldn't wait to tell Laxus.

. . . . .

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone. To start off, thank you so much for your comments. It really motivates me and encourages me so really, ARIGATO! How'd you like this story. Honestly I was very doubtful about this story because well, I'm still very young and inexperienced so I didn't expect this to be very popular. But thank you for your support. I'm open to any suggestions and constructive criticism would be very helpful. Anyway, I hope you all have a nice day.**

**WREN**


	7. Chapter 7

Story of an Ex-Fatty

Chapter 7:

Previously:

_Mira however, smiled. His oblivion was entertaining and she felt that her time has come to be love doctor. Standing up, Mira turned and began to walk while leaving Natsu on the floor._

"_To put it simply, that's what it's like to be in love, Natsu."_

_She couldn't wait to tell Laxus._

. . . . .

Despite it being a common sight, Natsu wasn't really aware of his surroundings. During Chemistry he almost burned the teacher. He walked right into a wall. Natsu even ignored the insults Gray threw at him.

And it freaked the crap out Jellal and Cana.

They had classes with him all throughout the day, which made them divert their attention even more.

"Maybe he's sick, I ain't an expert but, I know my friends regular behavior." Cana kept' her eyes on the guy. Even with her carefree demeanor, she was always serious about her friend's feelings.

"Mmmm, maybe something came up." He wasn't a man of words and practically paid no attention to the "useless" things in life but, Jellal felt something was up. Rather it was he _knew_ Natsu was dealing with something.

Mira, who was across the hall where her locker was, spotted the pair hiding behind the wall of lockers, eyeing Natsu. Exhaling, the silver-head quietly walked over to them and whispered a single word: Boo.

Jellal let out a quite girlish squeak while Cana jumped up and slumped to the floor. Turning their heads towards their friend, Jellal and Cana glared at her.

"What the hell, Mira!" Jellal got surprised easily so this little "betrayal" was something not worthy to be overlooked. Cana, still in shock looked up and gave a look of anger.

"Hehe, anyway since the two of you are being mighty obvious; I'll tell you what happened to Natsu." Jellal and Cana waited for her to continue. "As you know, everybody feels Natsu and Lucy have something going on" she gave them a wink before she continued, "So I gave Natsu a little push, you know to make things more _exciting_." With that Mira swiftly turned on her heel and skipped away from the two, leaving them to comprehend what just happened.

"She's playing matchmaker again, ya know"

"Mmmmm"

. . . . .

Growing impatient Lucy was really about to leave. She was beyond annoyed for waiting. Waiting wasn't her thing and she certainly didn't even want to go today, especially with Natsu. Looking at her watch, Lucy quickly counted how long she waited and began to turn around and walk out the gates.

_He's eight minutes late._

"LUCE, WAIT"

Moving her head just a bit, she spotted some pink before stopping her tracks and sighing. Once Natsu caught up, she glared at him.

"You are eight minutes late, what do you have to say for yourself." Lucy looked him directly in the eye.

Natsu sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while attempting to hide his red face. He didn't know whether it was from running or something else.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway let's go to _Wendy's_." Grabbing her wrist Natsu led Lucy to the area where all the shops were nearby.

Lucy however, felt anxious. She was really counting on Natsu when he said there were salads. If she ended up eating junk food, all her hard work and purpose would be flushed down the drain. She needed to calm herself down, and Natsu knew how.

"Hey um Natsu, do you mind if we um, listen to music, anything is fine."

Lucy blushed at her sudden vulnerability but she couldn't help it. Going to there really made her feel pressured. Natsu looked down and saw this. The small warm feeling came up again and he nodded his head while taking out his phone and earbuds. The sight of Lucy looking so fragile was so cute for him; he was the one who was feeling vulnerable. Handing her the left red earbud, he popped the other in his right ear.

Lucy didn't know why she felt so weak. The music thing was a routine they had. When they walked together, they would be side by side, listening to music. There wasn't any change, so why. Deciding to ignore that thought, Lucy just focused on the beat. She was still anxious about the junk food, so she declared that's why she felt that way.

_Tragedy ridden, never fit in, and dead now_

_A life gone so quickly, would it knock at the door?_

_Fidgeting itty bitty master watcher_

"_Oh what an ugly tale"_

The familiar lyrics made Lucy excited.

"You listen to Juby too!"

"Well of course I do!" Natsu gave a Lucy a toothy grin. It was usually like that. Whenever they listened and Lucy found a good song on his playlist, Lucy would energetically start talking. They began talking about music and suddenly moved on to stories and just continued talking and talking until they reached their destination.

Guiding her inside, Natsu realized that she really was uncomfortable with the junk food. Grabbing her wrist once again, Natsu guided her to the menu and pointed to the right.

"See Lucy there are salads and there's even a nutrition poster thingy on the wall" giving her a reassuring smile Natsu continued, "Just tell me what you want and you go find a seat for us."

"Um, okay. I'll have a chicken ceaser salad, grilled. That's all." Lucy smiled weakly before receiving a nod to go and find a seat. Watching her while she walked away, Natsu turned his attention to the cashier and ordered. Oh how he attracted so much attention.

. . . . .

"Your boyfriend his cute. He is so sweet. A keeper"

Lucy turned her head towards the voice and saw the old lady who said that.

"Oh, no he's not a boyfriend." Lucy gave a look of assurance ut the Lady simply raised her eyebrows gave her a wink before walking away.

Lucy sighed before sinking in her chair and staring out the window.

"You picked a good spot, Luce."

Lifting her head up, Lucy stared at the tray, actually, trays.

Natsu had four, what appeared to be huge burgers and two large fries. Gulping Lucy gave him the look of, "who's that for?" Natsu easily understood and simply stated "mine" before handing Lucy's salad and diving in hid food.

"You wanna bite?" Offering his burger filled with bacon, Lucy took notice the grease dropping down the paper wrapper. When she said no, Natsu immediately continued pressuring her into eating. It was kind of amusing seeing her struggle. Natsu rubbed the burger in her face and notice the tiny look of desire in her eyes. He knew he was going to win this battle.

"Just… just a small bite." Lucy took the tiniest nibble he has ever seen in his life and watched her eyes twinkle in delight.

"You don't eat a lot"

Looking down Lucy shifted her attention at the pathetic small looking salad.

"Yeah. I have bad experiences with gaining weight and stuff." While saying this Lucy looked at Natsu to see if he had any different reaction or caught on to what she was saying.

"Well, I don't see a problem with watching or caring how you look."

Sighing, Lucy felt pretty annoyed. He should at least sort of remember the horrible things he did and said about gaining weight. He should at least take responsibility or say something to show that he changed. Lucy thought about her plan and suddenly felt bad. Why?

"Sorry Natsu, I realized I have to do something. Don't worry I won't forget about tutoring, just not today." Picking up her half-eaten salad, Lucy rushed out of the place leaving Natsu dumbfounded.

While she walked Lucy thought and thought. Why she felt bad, she didn't know.

. . . . .

**Authors note:**

**Hey everyone, I have more to write, but im in trouble. Anyway I definitely don't own Wendy's or Jubyphonic and im not sponsoring anything. Let me know your thoughts and feelings. Thanks for reading.**

**WREN**


	8. Chapter 8

Story of an Ex-Fatty

Chapter 8:

Previously:

_Sighing, Lucy felt pretty annoyed. He should at least sort of remember the horrible things he did and said about gaining weight. He should at least take responsibility or say something to show that he changed. Lucy thought about her plan and suddenly felt bad. Why?_

"_Sorry Natsu, I realized I have to do something. Don't worry I won't forget about tutoring, just not today." Picking up her half-eaten salad, Lucy rushed out of the place leaving Natsu dumbfounded. _

_While she walked Lucy thought and thought. Why she felt bad, she didn't know. _

_. . . . ._

"It's just. I don't know, are you sure you want to continue this?"

It really did hurt Lucy when Levy said this. Lucy knew she was beyond concerned but she also realized that Levy didn't fully trust her.

"Do you not trust me? I know what I'm doing." Lucy said this with such force in her voice, it set Levy on the edge. She was going to put her foot down.

"Do _you _not see what your doing? Seriously, don't you find _anything _wrong with it. Do you not see what you are getting yourself into?!" Levy was on the verge of tears, but this was necessary. It needed to be said. _She'll realize soon._

Deciding she was already making a scene with the many stares as evidence, Levy sat ack down while taking out money for the bill.

Lucy slammed the coffee cup down violently on the saucer making a bit of the beverage spill out, then continued the "talking moment".

"You don't see it. Anything in my perspective of this whole plan. Really. Whatever, I'm calling it a day." Picking up her tote , Lucy brushed off the imaginary dust off her skirt before giving Levy a desperate look and taking off. Levy sat there, clenched fists and all, before sipping the last of her green tea and leaving the café.

. . . . .

Looking at the girl, the londe sighed before walking over and grabbing her shoulder.

"Oi, you are making one hell of a scene by kicking the poor pole. Like legit, people are starin'." The blonde said this in a matter of fact kind-of way that the girl didn't seem convinced.

"What's it to you?" The girl looked at him with intense eyes, he just had to chat her up.

"Okay lets have you rant out your feelings."

Giving the guy a strange look, the girl decided to take a risk. "Okay" was her reply before following him.

. . . . .

"And then she was like, 'Lucy you don't seem like you know what you are getting yourself into!' Like GEEZ, does she not trust me or something?" Deciding she was done with her rant, the girl vigorously stabbed the vegetation she was eating and shoved it into her mouth. She didn't care if she just told this guy, a complete strager about her life story and plan. It's not like she was ever encounter him ever again.

Looking at this Lucy girl, the blonde thought about her similarity to his girlfriend when she was upset.

"Well Lucy, I sort of agree with this revenge part of the plan or whatever. I mean, fuck mature, I would wanna get even if someone did that to me. Though I'm no good with this girl stuff all I could say is that when you do this to whoever this jerk is, when you hurt him, realize what yer gettin yourself into." Leaning back, the blonde took his coffee and chugged it down.

"Nah, you don't really have to give me advice. I just needed a pair of ears for listening. Thank you though. If you have a girl, she must be lucky to have you for listening." Lucy didn't mean this in a flirting way, but a thank you or friendship way.

"Yeah, she talks a lot, opposed to myself, so we are kinda suited for each other. I'm all ears when she needs it. Anyway gotta go. Good luck with whatever." The mysterious londe said this quickly before leaving Lucy in the booth.

"Wait what's you nam-. " Lucy stopped in Mid-sentence when she realized, whoever the blonde was, disappeared from her sight.

. . . . .

Even with their small fight a few days ago, Lucy decided to make up with Levy at her "Pre-Thanksgiving party". She invited Erza over to help her get ready.

"Well, I don't know what between you two but, you should take responsibility for your actions." Erza looked at Lucy with supporting eyes before laying out a navy blue dress and a pink cardigan for the blonde to wear and zipping up the back of the white dress she was currently wearing.

"I guess your right."

"Anyway, how are you and Natsu." Without looking up, Erza knew Lucy had a confused look on.

"Huh?"

"Well, haven't you to become closer. Don't you think?" Erza couldn't help but to say this in a sly way. She couldn't help it after what Jellal and Cana told her.

"I don't feel anything. Actually, I think he is a, immature idiot. I mean, when I'm with him, I have a sick feeling in my stomach and I feel awkward with him. So, like I think I dislike him."

Once Lucy said this, Erza dropped the hair brush in her hand.

_Oh her ignorance in just, impossible._

"Lucy, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Nope"

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Nope"

"Have you ever experienced this feeling before?"

"Nope"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"No. What's with these questions?"

Realizing she was inexperienced to the max , Erza chuckled at her innocence.

"Lucy, you like Natsu."

Looking up from the mirror, Lucy gave her a "are you stupid" look before walking over to her bed and undressing.

"What the hell, I don't concern myself with such trivial things like that." Taking the navy blue dress, Lucy pulled it over head before continuing. "I don't like him, He's barely a friend."

"Keep denying it."

Rolling her eyes, Erza quickly fixed her makeup before leaving with Lucy. Smiling to herself, Erza felt like a little girl; all giddy with joy. Lucy, however forced the thought on herself: she DIDN'T like Natsu.

. . . . .

"No way in hell."

Tugging Lucy's arm, Levy guided her to the drinks.

_The alcoholic drinks_.

Levy decided now they put the small argument behind them, it was fine to celebrate with a few drinks.

"C'mon it'll be fun."

Gray and Lisanna ended their conversation when they realized this and decided to chime in. With that, everyone decided to encourage Lucy to have her first drink with her second family. They knew they kind of were pressuring her but they did this for a reason. Life was too short and they wanted to share her first experience together as a family. Natsu knew this especially and really tried encouraging her.

"Yea Luce, live life to it's fullest. Who cares if it's not legal. We promise not to do it all the time." Natsu then outstretched his pinky while giving her, his usual cheeky grin.

Lucy sighed and began to enclose the distance between their two pinkies.

However, before the fingers could be intertwined, the door slammed open.

"THE KINGS HAVE ARRIVED!"

There standing in the door way were a familiar blondie and a orange haired guy all dressed up formal. Both looked at Lucy who was the center of attention as of the moment before letting familiarity set in.

In union the two men looked at her before they both asked.

"Lucy?"

With that everyone looked at the three efore giving questioning looks.

. . . . .

**Authors Note: please read**

**Hello everyone. I hope you figure out who the new characters are. Secondly, this whole story is going to be through out the whole senior year so there will be several time skips. Right now, if you didn't know, its Thanksgiving. Also I don't own Fiary Tail, I would be rich if I did XD. So I'm not on good terms with my family and wwell, a lot of stuff is going on so next week, my chapter (if I upload one) will be short. Also, like an hour ago, I dropped a cup out the window because the stupid bug wouldn't come off and I kind of recked the car sooooo, I really need to go before more people find out. Thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

Story of an Ex-Fatty

Chapter 9:

Previously:

"_THE KINGS HAVE ARRIVED!"_

_There standing in the door way was a familiar blondie and an orange haired guy all dressed up formal. Both looked at Lucy who was the center of attention as of the moment before letting familiarity set in. _

_In union the two men looked at her before they both asked._

"_Lucy?"_

_With that everyone looked at the three before giving questioning looks._

_. . . . ._

They were all basically, a circle of friends. All the guys sat together as well as the girls. Each and every one of them stared at the awkward trio; Loke, Lucy and Laxus. Mirajane, felt worried and twiddled with her fingers while looking at Laxus with pleading eyes. She trusted Laxus whole-heartedly but, she couldn't help feeling apathetic knowing that Lucy and Laxus had some kind of past together.

Natsu, clenched his fist tightly to ignore a sick feeling in his gut. Somewhere deep in his mind he knew he was jealous; but his pride told otherwise. Looking up at the three, he decided to break this wretched silence.

"So, uh, Luce, how'dya meet Loke and Laxus?"

Looking up, Lucy decided it was story time. She didn't understand this stiff atmosphere. Yeah, of course she was startled at everyones relationship but she really didn't have anything to hide. This Laxus guy, she barely knew who he was, let alone his name and Loke, well it wasn't that big of a deal revealing their relationship.

"Um. Well I don't get this atmosphere but, just to let you know, it's not that big of a deal." Looking at Mira, Lucy gave an encouraging smile. She _knew of _Laxus but didn't expect him to be the same guy as before. "Anyway, Laxus well, on a random day, I was ranting out on the streets, the same day when I was arguing with Levy-chan." Giving Levy a smile, Lucy continued. "Laxus happened to be there and listened to my problems, nothing more is going on."

After hearing this, Mira relaxed her shoulders and felt all warm inside. She knew Lucy understood her feelings of the moment and felt grateful that her misunderstanding was exactly that, a misunderstanding. Standing up, Mira walked over to Laxus gave him a peck on his check before turning back.

Laxus, being the dense emotionless guy he was, blushed at her sudden affection.

"As for Loke-"Lucy was then cut off when Loke swung his arm around Lucy's shoulders and continued for her. Lucy blushed at his physical contact while Natsu growled at the scene.

"Lucy is my savior and I dedicate my life to her." Everyone stared at the orange haired wildly.

"You see, you all know of Karen, my previous girlfriend. After what she did to my friends I broke up with her and she completely broke my heart to the point of not living. Blah, blah blah you know how I almost killed myself?" The whole group thought of that point of his life and shivered at the painful memories. Loke paused for the moment before going on with his story. "Well Lucy was there when I was about to jump in front of that truck and well, she pulled me over and over the next couple of days we talked and Lucy basically introduced me to her friends and well, she helped pull me out of my depression."

It was silent after that. Everyone was shocked at their past. They had something special, whether they were friends or more, what the two had was what you called precious. Natsu realized this and felt like he was broken. This jealously in his gut told him that he loved Lucy. And he didn't want to lose to Loke. But one thought lingered in his mind: how the hell could he compete with what the two have.

. . . . .

The whole misunderstanding was gone and everyone continued having fun. Levy stressed out over her house being completely trashed and Mira flirted with Laxus. Cana and Gray were well into a hard-core drinking contest while everyone else just hung-out. All the tension in the air vanished, excluding Natsu. The party lasted late and the whole Fairy Tail gang ended up sleeping late at Levy's place.

. . . . .

Grabbing her shoes, Lucy walked quietly out the door. She forgot all about PLue and worried he was okay. She only walked one block before having the crap scared out of her.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Looking up Lucy came face to face with Natsu. It was strange, that the usual hateful feeling didn't arise but, her mind had her plan in priority. Calming herself down, Lucy responded.

"You scared the crap out of me; I'm going home right now. I have a dog." Looking at Natsu, she smiled at him before scurrying off.

_What happened to me?_

Halfway while running Lucy stopped. To Lucy she felt pathetic. Her gut didn't feel any hate. Her face felt flushed. She didn't know why this was happening. She hated Natsu, right?

. . . . .

**Authorsnote: IMPORTANT**

**Everyone, I'm having a hard time right now. It's just, I don't feel confident with my writing and I feel like, this isn't very interesting. My confidence is just low and people tell me I suck at writing and its just that I feel like its true. I mean I know I'm young, I just entered Highschool but still, I feel I'm not that great. **

**ANY suggestions or comments will be helpful. Please tell me what you want to happen. Any suggestions would be great. And encouragement would be helpful too. **

**WREN**


	10. Chapter 10

Story of an Ex-Fatty

Chapter 10:

Previously:

_What happened to me?_

_Halfway while running Lucy stopped. To Lucy she felt pathetic. Her gut didn't feel any hate. Her face felt flushed. She didn't know why this was happening. She hated Natsu, right? _

_. . . . _.

**AUTHORS NOTE: VERY VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Now the reason why the authors note is first this time is because this is very important and I want you to read this, please. As you know as before, because of circumstances at home I've been having such a hard time. Even outside of my home I've been having it rough. Though I was reading the comments for this story and you've all made me cry. Im not a very emotional person but this week I was reading the comments and it ade me realize, that I want to continue writing for you guys. By reading all the kind, so very kind things you've written, it helped me get through another week. So I decided that I will write for you guys because you know, this is all I can really do to express my gratitude. I'm serious when I said your comments got me through the week. I was reading them when everyday because I needed the support. Thank you so much. And I am actually tearing up right now. I'm apologizing for not posting a story last week and the short chapter this week. I'm still going through some stuff but don't worry. I will continue this story. I don't own fairytail and any comments or suggestions would be helpful. Thank you so much. Now, on with the story.**

**. . . . .**

Peering over the kids, Igneel wrinkled his nose. Natsu was at one side of the table while Lucy sat right across from him. Both silent. The stiff atmosphere was not understandable at all. Deciding to take a chance, Igneel walked in.

"Hiya guys, watcha doin.'" Igneel gave a provocative grin. He didn't know what _ Natsu_ did to Lucy but he did know the atmosphere was TOO shameful for his home.

Lucy gave Igneel a half-assed smile and followed the conversation.

"Well, we, Natsu and I haven't had a tutoring session in a while so Ii forced Natsu into it." Lucy gave Natsu a look of disapprova,

"I see." Igneel quietly muttered this before scurrying off. As he thought, the atmosphere was too shameful for his home, and his presence.

Natsu, was unusually quiet, and looked down knowing that this whole scenen was his fault.

_Flashback:_

"_Lucy. Lucy-chan. Princess. Master!"_

_Running up to Lucy, Loke brushed pass Natsu rather harshly before swinging his arm around the girl's shoulders. Natsu couldn't hear them, the distance preventing any of their conversation being heard. Though he saw how their interaction was something sincerely powerful._

_But at that moment, he saw it happen all too quickly._

_He asked her something, then she said yes, then he hugged her._

_Loke hugged Lucy. And she didn't push him away but hugged him back._

_After that, Natsu's stomach tightened with disgust and anger. He envied their relationship. Whatever it was, he envied it and felt that he couldn't compete. So when Natsu rejected Lucy's request for a turtoring session, it was too harshly. But Natsu knew he had to. If he didn't, he would just continue feeling this way._

_. . . . ._

"Sorry." Natsu muttered.

Without saying any words, Lucy gave hime a look of confusion.

"I said 'no' too harshly; I should have been nicer."

Shocked, Lucy felt the strange feeling arise again. She convinced herself it was hatred but, why was it appearing now? When he was being nice. Strange. Without sparing him a glance Lucy replied quickly and calmly.

"It's fine, Natsu. Honestly, I don't really mind anymore."

Looking up at her, Natsu immediately felt his cheeks warm up.

_I like Lucy._

His thoughts were interrupted when a faint beeping came from the tale. Natsu and Lucy both looked at the phone and realized that time was up.

"I should head home."

"Yeah you should." Natsu said this too suddenly it seemed a bit vulgar. Realizing this he continued. "Uh, I mean, uh, er, dark. I mean, outside. I-i-its dark. Getting dark. Yeah, it's getting dark outside."

Not wanting to admit it, Lucy found it amusing how he fumbled with his words. Her pride eventually lost and her feelings took over; erupting her in small giggles the chuckles then she began laughing. The dark aura was lifted like a hero lifting a spell. Taking a few breaths, Lucy began packing up her stuff then stopped and said something she didn't expect.

"Maybe next time, I'll stay long enough to meet this sister of yours."

Realizing that she said ,"She was coming next time" was too sudden for her. Lucy stuffed the bag faster before calling out goodbye and dashing out the door. Leaving Natsu dumbfounded.

_Where on earth did that come from?_

Covering her face with her hands, lucy tried to hide her flushed cheeks. She needed to start dating Natsu and breaking his heart already. She needed to proceed with the plan. She needed to crush him already. Deciding to clear her mind, Lucy picked up her pace and began running. She would relieve more stress and get a decent workout. Her thoughts clouded her mind to the point where she didn't realize that she was about to rash into someone until it already happened.

One moment Lucy was running the next, she was on the floor in front of the bus stop with several papers everywhere. There, across from her was an innocent looking girl. Lucy snapped out of it and began acting like herself.

"Omigosh I'm sorry. Really, I should have been paying attention." Scurrying around, Lucy grabbed the papers and handed it to the girl. The victim still in shock slowly began to stand up and reluctantly took the papers from the blonde's hands. Bending down to grab one last thing, Lucy picked up what appeared to be a student ID card before handing it to the girl.

"Here you go miss… Wndy."

As he took it, Wendy stared wildly at the blondie before watching her take off. Then it hit her. She forgot to say thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Story of an Ex-Fatty

Chapter 11:

Previously:

"_Here you go miss… Wendy."_

_As he took it, Wendy stared wildly at the blondie before watching her take off. Then it hit her. She forgot to say thank you._

_. . . . ._

Gajeel was watching Levy, watching Natsu, watching Loke.

In Natsu's eyes, their interaction seemed teasing, taunting, even flirtatious.

In everyone else's, Lucy and Loke were merely throwing playful insults at each other. Levy knew what Natsu was seeing, and looked at him with pity.

Gajeel loved Levy. She was smart, she had goals in life, she was independent and caring. But maybe a little too caring.

He watched her, eye Natsu.

Gajeel was definitely _not _jealous and he knew Levy was only watching out for the guy. However, he sincerely felt that Levy needed to take it easy. Of course, he was not supporting blondie in any way. Her plan was bound to backfire and fail. Though the reason why he didn't stop her was that he wanted her to see that she _didn't_ hate Natsu. She needed to learn this and well, this was how. Gajeel, despite the failure of his grades, was smart enough to know that maybe, Lucy was really just forcing herself to believe she hated Natsu for whatever reason she had. Looking at the short bluenette again, Gajeel realized that Levy was really feeling bad. Her eyebrows furrowed and she was fidgeting with the writers bump on her finger. She needed to take it easy.

Bowing his head down, Gajeel took his metal fork and mercilessly stabbed the tough meat in front of him.

_Natsu is fine._

"C'monLucy, have a bite, that salad is pathetic-looking." Loke waved his wrap a little too close to her face.

"Loke I'm perfectly content with this _non-pathetic_ looking salad."

At that moment Natsu grasped the can of root beer tightly. It wasn't opened so nothing spilled out, hopefully.

While this happened, Gajeel watched Levy inhale deeply while watching Natsu become angered. Gajeel shoved more food into his mouth and chewed viciously

_Natsu is a big boy, he is fine._

Gajeel couldn't understand why Natsu was acting that way because; he simply didn't see the situation in Natsu's perspective.

Levy looked up at Gajeel and felt his thoughts. _He is NOT fine, Gajeel. _The two ended up staring at each other and realized, they disagreed. It was a rather stupid thing to argue about but it was happening. Levy argued that Natsu wasn't fine while Gajeel pleaded the opposite. And thus, they argued with no words, just staring at each other, "reading" the other's thoughts.

Raising her eyebrows, Lucy watched the couple.

One moment she pushing Loke away the next, he spine shivers and everyone is well, staring.

Levy and Gajeel stared at each other, a dark aura clouding them as they looked at each other's eyes, as if an intense battle within their thoughts emerged.

Natsu was staring at the un-opened can of root beer. He appeared to be reading the lettering but somehow, it was as if this wasn't the case but instead, he was in a trance. His face gave off an angry and annoyed expression.

Loke, well he was staring too, at the greasy bacon-filled wrap. He was staring at it while he was pretending it was a airplane, flying.

Flying in her direction.

Flying in her mouth.

_Her _mouth.

About to be_ shoved_ in her mouth.

"Loke! Sto-"

The crushing sound diverted everyone's attention from the pair.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sarcasm was dripping from Natu's lips.

The can he grasped oh so tightly was now a demolished piece of metal, while root beer oozed out onto Natsu's right hand. The foamy liquid traced down the angles and bumpls of Natsu's hand. Looking at Natsu wildly, Lucy increased the distance between her and Loke, then grabbed a pile of napkins and handed them to Natsu.

Expecting him to accept her offer, instead, Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist with his root beer covered hand and dragged her away.

Levy then looked up at the sorbet sky then back at Gajeel. Raising her eyerows, Levy's lips turned upward in triumph to create a smirk.

_I told you Natsu isn't fine._

. . . . .

"MIRA, YOU ARE FRIGGIN' WRONG!" Laxus practically shrieked in frustration. He wanted to take the books and "Maka-chop" her. Maybe he has been watching too much _Soul Eater._

"Sorry, it's just, I don't get it." Mira pushed her purple headband farther up her head.

Laxus was desperately trying to tutor his girlfriend for the past 2 hours. Mirajane appeared to be smart in math but in reality, she _**barely**_ passes 12th grade calc.

Inhaling deeply to calm himself, Laxus decided to end today's session after this.

"For now, just memorize the logarithm functions. Recite them, then we'll be done for now."

"Uh eh, er…-" flipping her book for a split second then closing, Mira continued.

"f(x)=, hehe kpop."

"Mira!"

"Sorry, sorry, uh f(x)= e;e-1;ex . . . O! E-X-O, EXO, kpop!"

"MIRA, TAKE IT-"

" –Seriously, I know, the other is f(x)= uh, In?"

"You're missing something."

Laxus needed to make her focus on math, not Kpop.

"(x)?"

"Yes"

"Thank you. Finally."

Patting her head, Laxus got up and decided to find her a snack. Finding a cupcake, he then entered the living room.

"I swear babe, you look smart in math but your brain ain't doin' you justice." Taking a bite of the icing then handing it to Mira, he expected her to answer.

"Well you don't look smart yourself ut, you were fouth when you graduated. And besides, it's only math I'm bad at."

Laxus had a bit of icing on the corner of his lips and Mira couldn't help but stare at it. The real reason why she invited Laxus was for something else. She lived by herself while Elfman and Lissanna lived together because, their apartment was too small for the three of them. Because of this Laxus occasionally visited her. Laxus lived alone too, his parent were lived in Italy while he stayed here, in Japan. She had to say it now.

"Laxus?"

"Mmm.."

"Um, well we haven't seen each other often because of your college and job and my job and school."

He looked up and saw the tension in her face._ He didn't want to break up._

"Mira I …."

"So I was wondering…"

_He didn't want to break up._

"Do you want to move in with me?"

Shocked, Laxus looked up at Mira.

_What?_

_. . . . . _

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Everyone. How are you and I hope you all are fine. Fisrst, I don't own anything except my ideas. So uh, I apologize for not updating a lot. I have highschool and such. Just a heads up, next chapter will start with Laxus and Mira then Natsu and Lucy, if you were wondering. Any suggestion would be extremely helpful. So that's all. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
